Irene Aishi
Backstory Irene was born into the Aishi Clan, as a deviation of the Adachihara Oni Tribe. As a young child she was always at a sibling rivalry with her brother, Rukohito. From a young age she was taught Demonic Magic, and quickly became a Master of it. Her use of magic eventually caused her serious bloodlust, even to the point of killing her baby sister, just to see blood. Her sadistic tendencies faded a little when she met Yuigami Sykow, a girl from the recently collapsed Sykow Clan. Irene fell for Yui, and became a lot nicer, more shy, and just a generally more sane person. However, Yui was caught stealing the Mask of Isolation, a sacred Oni mask, brought to Ninjago by the Adachihara Tribe. As punishment, her parents, the leaders of the Aishi Clan, kicked out all the Sykow refugees. Whereas Yuigami was forced to face extreme torture for her crimes. In an act of rage, Irene killed the guards went to torture Yui. Irene expected Yuigami to be grateful, but she wasn't. Yui was upset at Irene for killing the guards, as Yui never wanted anyone to get hurt. In an for of sadness, anger, and hurt, Irene killed her parents, most of her parents guards, Yuigami, and her brother, Ruko. After this she assumed power over the Aishi Clan, and began to conquer the Hu-Fung Empire, with the motive of making it her own. marched off the the Hu-Fung Clan Base, and completely burned it to the ground. She made slaves out of the survivors, and murdered those who resisted. In her eyes, every Hu-Fung was responsible for her suffering. When some survivors fled to Moonlight City, and she ordered Moonlight City made into part of her empire. She attacked the city, destroying most of it and placing those of high status under arrest, including the secret police. After the three remaining Hu-Fung fled to Iwanai, and also took chase, killing them before they could reach the city. Irene would soon be given two slaves, Emperor Shukin and Princess Katrina of Ninjago City. they were sent to her by someone named 'The Embodiment'. Irene was very pleased with her new 'toys', forcing them to be her jesters. Irene and 'The Embodiment' made a deal, to share the profits, power, and land if they win the war that was inevitably going to happen. Shortly afterwards one the Embodiment's assassins spotted several Dragon's Lotus fleeing as the Black Lotus had attacked their base after Benjiro Emiko gave the peace movement away. Irene ambushed the group along with several troops of Aishi Samurai. Irene at one point battled Cho Emiko, the sister of Benjiro before the Aishi's would be attacked by the Shimonseki Clan, led by Shanshi and Tsukizu Shimonseki. After the lengthy battle, Irene stabbed Benjiro in the stomach as he tried to flee with Cho. After she won the battle Tsukizu was taken to Ninjago City by The Embodiment's forces. Irene then returned home, and plotted her next attack, eventually setting her eyes on Iwanai, the Imperial City... She immediately invaded Iwanai and killed Emperor Harimu. In controlling Iwanai she exerted control over the Democratic Republic of Ninjago, also making it part of the Aishi Empire, with Ninjago City still being controlled by The Embodiment. However, the citizens of Iwanai began to rally, and Irene began to distribute her armies to the far reaches of Iwanai to try and keep things under control. She began to ask for help from The Embodiment, who did not respond. Suspecting something was off, she travelled to Ninjago City to meet with The Embodiment. However, on the way she was attacked by who she presumed to be an assassin. Though Irene brought eight Aishi Samurai with her, all of them were dead by the time the assassin went after Irene. Irene and the assassin fought for a while, before the assassin got the upper hand, and impaled Irene in the arm, forcing her to the ground. In that moment, Irene manifested her demon form, sending many waves of Demonic Magic at the assassin, who was flung back several metres. While the assassin fled Irene followed, and was led to Ninjago City, or what was left of it. Irene was soon led to the Royal Palace and was face to face with The Embodiment, who began screaming at her, demanding Irene not kill her. Now, Irene only saw how truly insane The Embodiment was, wanting 'to finish her off'. After a lengthy battle, The Embodiment caused an explosion after her mask broke off, revealing her true identity as Keiko Sykow-Kobayasho. Keiko's explosion caused part of the palace to collapse, taking Irene with it. While Irene was presumed dead, no remains were ever found... Following her death, the Aishi Empire collapsed, the Black Lotus and remaining clans seizing the territory. The Aishi Clan was the 8th clan to collapse, succeeding the Hu-Fung Clan. Appearance Irene had long silky black hair, and often wore a violet kimono with a green obi, and a silver rice hat with golden tassels. (P.S. Her kimono was stained with blood, due to her being kiiind of masochistic). She has fair skin with glowing purple eyes. Due to being of mostly demon descent she was quite tall, being 6'2 in height. Upon coming to rule the Hu-Fung Empire she dressed in a 'fancy' violet kimono with a black haori, lavender underdress and obi. Other times, she wore a lavender, black, and purple hakama. While dressing casually- though it wasn't often-- she simply wore a dark purple yukata and black slippers. Abilities * Demonic Magic ' **'Bloodbending *''' Dark Magic' **'Shapeshifting''' **'Teleportation' Relationships * Yanuka Aishi - Mother/Predecessor; Deceased * Nobu Aishi(previously Kazukan) - Father; Deceased * Nazomi Aishi - Sister; Presumably Deceased *Rukohito Aishi - Brother; Presumably Deceased *Yuigami Sykow - Crush, formerly; Presumably Deceased *Keiko K. A. Sykow-Kobayasho - Partner in Crime turned Killer Category:Aishi Family Category:Aishi Clan Category:Oni Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Insane Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Masters of Demonic Magic Category:Masters of Dark Magic Category:YocaiEmperor Universe